Mora Azul
by GriisleChan
Summary: Un pastel especial, exclusivo, para alguien sumamente especial. Hachiya/Ageha. One-Shot ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ageha!


Un corto escrito que hice por el pasado cumpleaños de Ageha, que fue el 7 de este mes de Julio.

Está narrado al punto de vista de Hachiya, pero sin dejar de centrarse en el cumple de Ageha.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Él se caracterizaba por ser una persona serena, amable, responsable y altamente confiable. En lo que llevaba de vida, no había dejado mal a nadie, siempre cumpliendo con sus promesas.

Pero ahora... La cuestión era bastante complicada.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de su amigo, aquel que era su persona más cercana y quien apreciaba como a nadie más. Su equipo había organizado una pequeña reunión, sin comentarle nada al cumpleañero por supuesto, y hasta iban a contar con la presencia de su querido mentor Yuzuriha.

Cada quien tenía un encargo, para llevar a cabo la celebración, y a él se le había asignado algo sumamente importante: el pastel. Pues él, como la persona más allegada al muchacho de negros cabellos, era quien más conocía a este incluyendo sus gustos y preferencias.

En su momento, cuando repartieron las asignaciones a escondidas de Ageha en la habitación de uno de los chicos, estuvo muy emocionado con su tarea. Rápidamente se le ocurrió cómo sería el pastel, su sabor y hasta su diseño, y se puso en marcha para obsequiarle a su gran amigo el mejor pastel de cumpleaños…

Sin embargo, la tenía difícil. Pues lo que quería era muy costoso, al menos en todas las pastelerías de la zona que visitó, y tampoco deseaba optar por un pastel común y corriente… Él quería que fuese especial, porque Ageha se lo merecía más que nadie.

Este era el segundo cumpleaños que iba a celebrarle a su amigo, el segundo aniversario dentro de la academia _Ayanagi_. Y sin lugar a dudas, el Ageha de hace un año no era ni la sombra del que es ahora, aquel muchacho tan sumido en lo suyo, en sus más grandes sueños, que hasta no velaba en sí mismo al darle prioridad a sus ocupaciones. Ahora Ageha sonreía más, conversaba con más personas y lucía muy feliz. Y por ello, él quería premiarlo, el hecho de que haya cambiado para bien, volviéndose mejor persona, le llenaba de felicidad. Porque mientras Ageha estuviera bien, todo estaba bien para él también.

Pero no estaba resultando, quedaba muy poco tiempo y no tenía un avance con el pastel… Hasta que el milagroso Hoshitani apareció.

Hoshitani era muy diferente a él, tan conversador y extrovertido, y cuando lo vio un poco angustiado por no avanzar en su tarea, este no se contuvo en preguntarle qué le sucedía. Dudó en contarle, pues no olvidaba que el de cabello castaño era ahora un amigo también para Ageha, pero al final de cuentas lo dejó salir… Tal vez podrían encontrar una solución juntos.

-¿Un pastel para Ageha…? ¡Oh! Nayuki es realmente bueno en la cocina ¡Puede cocinar cualquier cosa! Si le preguntas, no dudará en ayudarte.-

Sin duda, Hoshitani era realmente milagroso.

Como le recomendaron, Nayuki se ofreció amablemente en darle una mano. Le contó los sabores para el pastel y más o menos dibujó su diseño, y con un "¡Déjamelo a mí!" de su parte se quedó muchísimo más tranquilo… En la academia existían personas muy confiables, estaba contento de haberlos conocido.

Y el día tan esperado había llegado. Todo estaba preparado en la pequeña salita que su equipo logró apartar para su reunión, Yuzuriha ya se encontraba en la academia y el cumpleañero era llevado por uno de los miembros del equipo hacia su sorpresa. Sólo faltaba él.

Se quedó boquiabierto al ver el pastel ¡Quedó impresionante! Se veía increíble, y estaba segurísimo que su sabor también lo era. Agradeció mucho a Nayuki, quien no dejaba de decirle que no fue nada, y una vez conforme tomó la parte posterior con ambas manos y salió de la cocina hacia su destino…

Él, Hachiya So, se caracterizaba por ser una persona serena, amable, responsable y altamente confiable… Pero había cierto defecto, aquello con lo que había aprendido a vivir durante lo que llevaba de vida, que no había que olvidar: Su extrema torpeza.

Con cada paso que daba se ponía más ansioso, pues su equipo trabajó muy duro para ofrecerle a su líder un cumpleaños agradable y se lamentaría mucho si algo sale mal. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta de la sala, en la cual ya se encontraban todos, soltó un suspiro y se abrió paso…

Lo que les tomó un par de semanas organizar, alistar con tanto esfuerzo y cuidado cada detalle para la celebración, se vio arruinado en tan sólo unos segundos.

Apenas dio un paso dentro de la habitación, ni siquiera pudo desearle a quien tenía justo en frente un feliz cumpleaños, sus pies se enredaron con algunos cables que se encontraban en el suelo ¿El resultado? Él de lleno contra el suelo, con el pastel decorando la cabeza del mismísimo cumpleañero.

Se formó un silencio pesado por un momento, hasta que se reincorporó rápidamente (estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar situaciones así) dispuesto a ofrecer sus disculpas, no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando justo ahora.

-Es de mora azul, mi favorito.-

Pero Ageha se le adelantó, eso luego de tomar un poco de pastel de su cabello (se veía tan chistoso la verdad) y lo probó. La sonrisa que le dedicó después, contento por el sabor del aperitivo, logró que toda culpa desapareciera.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, aquellas libres de toda burla, y Ageha le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Cuando tomó la mano de su amigo sintió un leve apretón de su parte, una clase de señal de lo agradecido que estaba. Él le devolvió el gesto, sonriéndole.

La reunión se llevó con normalidad después, eso luego de haber librado al cumpleañero del azúcar de su cabello y rostro. No tenían pastel, pero si la compañía de aquellos que tanto apreciaban: su irremplazable equipo.

Pero no todo estuvo perdido, luego de un buen rato recibieron una gran sorpresa… Hoshitani y Nayuki se presentaron a su pequeña celebración con una réplica del pastel que él había echado sobre el cumpleañero por accidente. Nayuki sólo explicó que lo había hecho en caso de emergencias.

Y bueno, a pesar de todo, los esfuerzos por regalarle a Ageha un agradable cumpleaños no fueron en vano. Para el próximo año, se iba a esforzar mucho más por ofrecerle algo mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.


End file.
